Early Files - Kavi
by NegaDot
Summary: Everything you ever needed to know about Serpent Wing's own Kavi Drupada. (OC backstory)
1. Chapter 1

Early Files - Kavi, part 1 (A Fairy Tail fanfic prequel)

Outside of a rural town, a man dragged his crying son off his horse. The boy pleaded not be left all alone in the dark again. His father had done this many times before. This time, however, he assured the boy not worry about it. It was only moments later that the boy realized what his father actually meant. He mercilessly beat the child, stomping fingers and kicking in ribs. "You die tonight, Kavi", said the man coldly. "Father?", said Kavi, tears rolling down his face. "Don't you call me that!", snapped his dad. "But, what did I do wrong?", pleaded the boy. His father stood over him menacingly. He'd already knocked him to the ground and beat him brutally. "You were born", replied the man coldly. Kavi was terrified and confused. He didn't understand what was happening. He was only five years old. His mother had died giving birth, leaving his father to raise him alone and his father held very rigid beliefs. He'd always had suspicions about his son. The boy didn't fight with the other boys. He didn't wrestle. He didn't pull little girls's hair. Instead, he joined their tea parties and shyly waved at a certain lad from down the street. Perhaps Kavi was too young to see what his father saw, but even so, he had done nothing wrong. His only sin was being true to himself.

"You're filth. You should have died instead of your mother!", yelled the man. Kavi shivered with fear near his feet, too afraid to get back up. "Look here, boy. I know what you are and I won't have it. No one's going to point and whisper when I walk by. I have standing in this town and I won't let you ruin it for me." With that, he grabbed the boy's shirt, hauling him clear off the ground. Kavi's expression begged for mercy, but he knew his words were useless now. One eye had swollen shut. Blood ran from his nose and split lips. His left arm was broken in several places, as well as a few ribs. "Father, please", he wheezed, desperately trying to hold onto the man's arm. "You're no son of mine. I won't have such lies", sneered his dad. With his free hand, he grabbed young Kavi's throat and crushed his windpipe. The poor child kicked his legs, frantically trying to gain purchase on anything. He couldn't breathe. Everything was getting blurry. He couldn't even cry out for help, not that doing so would do much good here. They were miles outside of town in the dead of night.

Waiting until the boy went limp, his father dropped him without remorse into the dirt. He glared coldly over the child, believing he'd rid the world of another sin when in reality, he'd just committed one. Afraid Kavi would survive, he stooped down and removed one glove. He never touched anything with his bare hands. His skin was soft and his nails were manicured to be abnormally sharp. He grasped the boy's throat once more, this time piecing his nails into the skin and pressing deeper and deeper into the flesh. Kavi was still conscious, though just barely. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream. He could only stare with terror at the face of the man he called father. It hurt so badly, he wanted to kick and scream, but he couldn't. Finally, he felt his dad's fingertips meet his thumb deep inside his neck. With a firm grip, he pulled hard, ripping out Kavi's larynx and severely damaging his air way. Blood flowed into his lungs as his father simply walked away, never once looking back.

An hour passed and the child wished for death, his pain unbearable. It hurt to breathe now, his lungs filled with blood. He was slowly drowning. He stared at the night sky just waiting for a release from this hateful fate. Even with his blurred vision, he could tell something was different. Where had the stars gone? Something was blocking them out. Whatever it was passed overhead a few times before landing beside the broken child. Wind from the creature's wings blew the loose strands of hair from his face. In disbelief, he smiled faintly. It was a dragon and it stared down at him with pity. "Are you still alive, child?", she asked. Using every ounce of his remaining strength, he lifted one of his small hands toward the majestic beast. She lowered her massive head to meet her eye alongside Kavi's small face. He looked at her without fear. After all, even she did want to eat him, she would be doing him a favor. "I am Gita, the sound dragon. I can save you if yet have the will to live", she stated. She watched his bloodied features for an answer. He shakily reached out his hand and touched it to her eyelid with a warm smile. She had her answer.

Raking her claws against her own leg, she pulled free a massive scale. She grasped it and squeezed her mighty paw, crushing it into tiny pieces. She sprinkled them over the boy's gaping throat with care, then added a single one of her tears. The boy shook violently as the magic set in. "Don't fight it. There is no life without sound. This is why I am able to save you", grinned the dragon. His throat began to close. He gasped for air, coughing harshly to rid the fluid from his lungs. He turned onto his side instinctively as he hacked. A few deep gulps of air and he finally passed out. Gita smiled to herself and gathered the broken child in her claws. She held him tight as she flew far from the pool of Kavi's blood that remained behind. It would be three days before he awoke again.

-

Gita, the sound dragon, stretched her wings in the morning light. Nearby, a young boy clinged to life. She kept a close eye on the child, unaware of what exactly he had been through. She'd managed to convince a friend, an old monk from a local monastery, to dress the boy's wounds. The man would bring water and medicine every morning. It wouldn't be long before he showed up again. She watched the horizon, listening closely to the child's vital signs. Despite her size, her magic allowed her to clearly hear his heart beat and breathing. She could also hear the approaching footsteps of the monk. She greeted him with a kind smile as he strode toward her without fear. "Good morning, Lady Gita. How is he today?", asked the man. "He should wake soon", replied the dragon. The monk set down the supplies and changed the boy's bandages. "Simply astounding", he uttered with awe. The child's throat had fully sealed, saving his young life. In place of hideous scars were dozens of tiny scales, covering the entirety of where the hole had been. "Who would do such a thing?", sighed the man, tending to his work. "I wish I knew", said Gita sullenly. She stared at the child with pity. What crime could such a young life commit do deserve such an atrocity? Gita watched him work. Before he left, she caught his attention with a troubling question. "Manach, what does human religion teach to allow such a thing?", she asked, watching the frail, broken body beside her. The monk sighed and shook his head. "Nothing I know of, my lady. We can only hope that is was an animal and not a man", he replied. "This is the work of man, mark my words", stated Gita grimly. "Then we can only pray he gets what's coming to him", offered the monk, heading back home.

Two more hours rolled by. Gita rested her head beside the boy. She opened her eye and watched carefully as his heartbeat began to increase. He was coming to. When he finally opened his eyes, he smiled warmly toward his savior. "I see you're awake. You are stronger than you know, little one", grinned the dragon. "I do not expect you to speak, but please, what is your name, child?", asked Gita. The child reached out his good arm and scratched the letters into the sand, "K-A-V-I". "Then welcome to your new home, Kavi. I am Gita and I will be your new family", said the dragon with a soft tone. Kavi began to to cry at that statement. Not the bitter tears he gave his father, but tears of joy for a new beginning. He nodded, wincing at the pain. He clutched his throat with a look of concern. "Fear not; You will live. I will teach you to speak again. No creature deserves to loose its voice. Speech is the best way to communicate one's feelings. Many men use their fists instead of their minds... I will show the right way to coexist in this world."

Months rolled by. Gita taught Kavi many things. She expanded his reading and writing skills exponentially. Though he was only five, he had the skill of a child twice his age. She taught him how to meditate and find peace within himself, a way to let go of his horrid past. He occasionally went with Manach to help out around the monastery in thanks for his assistance in saving his life. A few villagers showed concern at the sight of his scales, making him feel unwelcome around others, so Manach gave him a gift, a set of new clothes, featuring a high collar that buttoned shut up to the boy's chin. "Isn't that better?", grinned the man. Kavi looked at himself in the mirror and nodded gratefully. He hugged the monk, glad to have a friend. "You'd best get back to your mother now. Lady Gita worries so when you're late", said the monk with a friendly smile. Kavi nodded and ran home. In time, he would regain his voice. When his injuries were all completely healed, Gita began to teach him things other than philosophy and literature. She started teaching him magic, dragon slayer magic. She promised him that with practice, he could manipulate the ambient sound waves to mimic speech. Getting his lips to match the words, however, would take a lot more practice, but he had time.

-

Three years later, Kavi, always the bright pupil, had nearly mastered much of the magic Gita could teach him. He was finally beginning to speak again. By then, the old monk, Manach, had passed. To honor him, Kavi chose to use the man's voice a framework for his own. He had no physical ability to speak now. It was only with the use of magic, he had a voice at all. The day's lessons were in session. He'd finished his reading and now practiced a new language with Gita. She taught him a new one as soon as he mastered the last. By now, he was up to his fifth. She told him knowing the various ways to speak would open many doors in the world. She told him he ought to know as many as he could remember, again citing speech as the best way to settle differences. This suited him well. He didn't like to fight, but he did know how to defend himself. His keen hearing picked up a familiar sound coming toward them. He looked up excitedly at Gita. "May I?", he asked. "Go ahead", grinned the dragon. Getting to his feet, Kavi ran as fast as his legs could carry him toward the wooded area nearby. A network of caves offered plenty of places to hide and play, and more importantly, travel for someone else. A shadow peaked over the hill. "Auntie Veda!", yelled Kavi, jumping to hug her.

The naga embraced the child warmly. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she wasn't even human. Her skin was blue-green, from her head to the tip of her tail. Her nails and teeth were sharp. Her pointed ears showed through her luscious locks of hair. Vibrant blue eyes stared lovingly at the boy. "Did you miss me?", teased Veda, setting the boy on his feet. "Of course I did!", beamed Kavi. He reached into his pocket and held out a clutched hand. "I made you something!", he said proudly. Gita watched with amusement in the distance. "You're so talented", said Veda, scruffing the lad's dark purple hair. He opened his hand, producing a carved shell pendant. "How lovely", sighed Veda. "Why don't you hold onto it for me until I find a chain for it? As you can see, I don't have any pockets", she grinned. Kavi nodded and tucked it away. She wore little, mostly covering what seemed to trouble her visitors. Her scales naturally hid anything of interest to the opposite sex, but the curves were still there. Taking her hand he walked alongside her as she slithered toward her long time draconian friend.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming this month", taunted Gita. "Forgive my tardiness. It was that time again", replied Veda. Kavi's small ears perked with interest. "Did you save it for me this time?", he asked shyly. Veda chuckled. "What on earth would you do with my shed skin?", she laughed. Kavi stared coyly at his feet. "I don't know. I just want to see what it looks like...", he trailed. Gita gave him a chiding eye, reminding him of his manners. He went back to his studies while the friends caught up. The two friends spoke at length while Kavi eventually turned his focus to braiding the naga's long silver hair. "What would you have me do?", asked Veda, intrigued. Gita sighed. "It is the fate of your species. It is not my place to decide", replied the dragon. "Perhaps, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Such musing may save an entire people", said Veda. Kavi listened silently. He knew he was far too young to interfere on such important matters. The nagas were a dying people. Veda was one of the few remaining, sustained by ingestion of Gita's blood. The practice had gone on for decades, causing Veda to bare more draconian features herself. A pair of horns and single wing had sprouted from her lithe flesh.

When their discussion had ended, Veda bid her friends goodbye, content to return to her personal affairs for another month. She'd always enjoyed her monthly visits with Gita, but she'd come to grow rather fond of the young dragon slayer, as well. She only partook of Gita's blood once a year. The rest of her visitations were purely for company. Kavi often asked her to tell him stories of her people, interested in tales of foreign lands. It saddened him to know the naga were now dying out. Veda took it in stride, keeping her crushing feelings safely hidden from him, knowing he already carried a burden of his own. In fact, it was Veda that uncovered the truth of what Kavi had been through the night he met Gita. Veda was a mage, as well. Gita never asked Kavi about his past life, sure it was best left solely in the past. During the years Kavi could not speak, Veda would communicate with him inside his dreams. The recurring nightmares that made him toss and turn during one of her prolonged stays is what prompted her to pry. She wielded a form dream magic, inserting herself into the young boy's mind. She watched the nightmare play out as it always had, the events of the horrid night being relived again and again. Once she'd seen enough, she intervened, and dispelled the nightmare, binding the memory deep within his subconscious. He would always recall the trauma, but it would no longer hold power over him.

Time went on and Veda grew to love the boy. When Gita, and the other dragons, disappeared, it was she who came to Kavi and offered him a new home. He was nine years old at that point. The loss of his mother hit him hard. He was no longer so open with those he met, nor he did smile nearly as often. It pained Veda to see him to distraught, so she did what she could to give him a new family and a chance at friends - She created Serpent Wing. In time, many mages came to the banner and Kavi seemed all right. Perhaps not happy, but content. A town started to grow around the guild. To prevent any issues, Veda remained in the cave system beneath the now blossoming town. Only those in the guild knew their master's true identity and only Kavi could relay her wishes.

-

To be concluded...


	2. Chapter 2

Early Files - Kavi, part 2

Years dragged on and Kavi became one of the strongest in the guild. He went on a mission alone, far from home. When he returned, he found not a single living soul. The townspeople had boarded their windows and doors. No one was in the streets. He stalked cautiously toward his home, the guild. Signs had been hastily erected and posted around the gate of the building. "TOXIC - KEEP OUT". He tuned his senses with his magic. No heartbeats could be heard inside. Vital signs echoed behind him, within the town. Unaware of what had happened, the people were in hiding for their lives. With a heavy heart, he went inside. His friends, his family, were all dead. Corpses littered the building everywhere, as if whatever had happened occurred quickly and dropped his colleagues were they stood. A strange aroma lingered in the air - not the odor of decay, but a sickly sweet smell. It smelled like poison. With determination, he unleashed a powerful sound wave, forcing all of the windows open at once. He quickly made his way out the back door to the wall that hid the entrance to Veda's lair. He found her deep inside, unharmed, but crying. She greeted him with a tight embrace.

They spoke at length. When everything had been said, Kavi laid with his head on Veda's lap. She calmly stroked his brow with sad eyes. This was another blow such a kind soul did not need. "Forgive me. There was nothing I could do", she uttered softly. Kavi clutched his glasses in his palm, keeping them free of the tears he fought and lost to. "Why did they do this?", he asked, sniffling faintly. "I don't know...This was all I recovered from them", she replied, handing him a scrap of cloth. It was tan in color and bore and odd insignia. Sitting up and replacing his glasses, he peered at it closely. Something was embroidered in tiny letters beneath the strange symbol. It was foreign, but thanks to his mother, he could read it. "Death to the sinners", he read aloud. "What does it mean?", inquired Veda. Kavi took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut. "It's the mission statement of an assassin league that targets mages. I've heard about them out toward the desert on the far side of the country...Magic is outlawed there", explained Kavi. "What brought them here?", asked Veda, concerned and mourning her lost comrades.

"You did", stated a woman in the shadows. Kavi darted his gaze directly at the intruder. She was amused to be found so quickly. "You saw me", she taunted. "Who are you?", demanded Kavi, annoyed he hadn't noticed her vitals sooner. The woman smirked and stepped into the light. "It's true what the say, your master really is a beast", she said distastefully. Kavi rose to his feet and Veda wrapped her tail defensively around him. "If you came for me, then why did you kill so many innocents?!", spat the naga, furious. The woman grinned tauntingly. "Tuklum - all of you", sneered the woman. "We are NOT garbage", retorted Kavi, glaring harshly. "You speak my tongue? How interesting, but it won't save you", she said. Unlike the others before her, she was dressed head to toe in dark leather. Her long, brown hair hung loosely down her back. Undeterred, she strode forward confidently. "I am Tanya, heir to the Sandrunner line of bounty hunters. I decided to turn my talents to eradicating filth like you mages. When I heard there was a naga still alive, I knew I had to erase that mistake of nature with my own two hands. My men did well enough spreading my toxins inside your guild, but I had to stick around, waiting for someone like you to come back and lead me to my prize. The dead end was a fine disguise for the entrance. Thanks for showing me", she said with a wink. "You will not harm my master", seethed Kavi.

Veda glanced at him with worry. She'd never seen him so angry and while she understood why, she worried that maybe the anger he'd never shown before was finally breaking through. Had he simply held it in all these years? Taking her own vengeance, Veda slithered toward the assassin with lightning speed. A forceful flick of her tail sent the intruder flying. Tanya managed to flip off her hands and rebound to her feet gracefully. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're holding back. I didn't break out of prison and travel across the nation just to play around." Both women fought fiercely. Kavi stared in awe of his master's grace and speed. All his life he'd seen the gentle, caring side of her. Now, he saw her fury. Tanya planted a dagger into Veda's arm. The naga hissed wickedly and threw the woman across the cavern. She landed with a heavy 'thud' at Kavi's feet. She laughed to herself, ignoring the blood trickling from her lips. "That's right - I ordered the death of everyone you love, and look at you. Just standing there like someone stole your favorite teddy", she taunted, getting to her feet. Kavi's fists trembled at his side. He never liked to fight, but this was something completely different than a simply brawl. "Come on. Take your best shot...Should I tell you how the toxin works? That it wasn't a quick, painless death? No, I want you to suffer just like they did. It was slow - paralyzing them from movement, but ensuring every nerve ending was on fire. They lied there and drooled like idiots, unable to lift a single finger. The terror in their eyes was truly palpable...and I loved every second of it", she stated coldly. Something inside the dragon slayer snapped. He felt like a fool, hiding behind his ideals all these years. His movements quicker than the eye could follow, his placed his palms firmly over Tanya's ears. Despite her shocked expression, she egged him on, "Do it. Prove that I'm right...that mages are scum!".

Both Tanya and Kavi screamed in pain as he unleashed the power of his magic. Deafening pulses echoed through the cave system, amplifying with each turn around. She screamed as the innards her skulls were liquified with the pressure. He screamed at the thought of taking his first life. When the noise finally dulled into the distance, Veda peeked one eye open as she clutches her ears with her hands and her tail wrapped over them. Kavi panted, tears flowing. Tanya slowly slid from his grasp to the dirt. He blood dripped from his fingers. He stared at them in horror. What had he done? He started shaking, collapsing beside the fallen assassin. There, he sat and shuddered in shock. Veda slithered around behind him and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "My dearest Kavi, you did no wrong here", she ventured, trying to calm him. His tremors grew worse. His head fell into his bloodied hands, making everything worse. He began hyperventilating. Veda called out to him several times, but nothing seemed to reach him. With pity in her eyes, she hit several pressure points along his neck, dropping him peacefully to the sand, unconscious. It was the only thing she could do for him at that moment.

Hours later, he came to, wrapped lovingly in her coils. Glancing around, the assassin was gone, her blood removed from his hands and face. "Master?", he said weakly. Veda smiled kindly into his face from above. He usually only used her title in front of others. The fact he was doing now showed her that another piece of him had died. He was distancing himself. "Yes, my dearest?", she replied softly. "We're the only ones left, aren't we?" With a sad sigh, she nodded. Kavi looked to his hands. Thought the blood was gone, he could still see it in his mind. "What did I do?", he said, his voice cracking. His fingers began to tremble as tears formed in his eyes. Hugging him from behind, Veda hushed him and replied, "You avenged your guild and saved your master. Nothing more."

The next day, Kavi burned his comrades on a massive pyre. Veda watched from the shadows as the townsfolk finally crept out and paid their respects. Kavi said nothing that entire day. Each person who offered him kind words got nothing in response. He simply stared into the flames with remorse. Two more days passed as he cleared the air inside the guild and scrubbed the entire building in silence. That night, he returned to Veda with soulful eyes. "I can't give you what you need, my dearest. You need to forgive yourself. Not of this was your fault", she said. Glancing at his hands, he finally uttered, "But I took a life...Mother would be so disappointed..." Embracing him warmly, she replied, "We all do what we have to, my love. Don't confuse your deeds for sins." With a deep breath, he gently pushed her away. "Thank you, Master", he said, not meeting her gaze. She watched with sadness as he turned away from her. "I think I need to go somewhere for a while...", he trailed. Understanding as always, Veda smiled softly. "Then go, Kavi. Find yourself. When you're ready to come home, I'll be waiting", she stated. He nodded with a simple, "Thank you."

He left that night, unsure of his destination. He wandered for weeks with no real purpose. Each new day only seemed to increase his guilt. He eventually came to the decision that the assassins had come from the desert and that was where he needed to be. If they killed him, all the better. At this point, he didn't care if he lived or not. As he progressed toward the shifting sands, he decided it was his place his to die. He stumbled onto a small settlement in the border lands. A blind woman caught his attention. "You seem troubled, traveler", she said. He could tell her eyes were glassed over, but he still sensed that she truly saw him for his feelings as if she peered into his very soul. "You seek an end to your problems, do you not?", she inquired. "Yes", he replied, desperate to end it all, but lacking the conviction to do it himself. "The place you seek is not far. Cross the sands and a canyon will open that will lead you to your answer." She smiled faintly to herself, amused at his unease. "You wonder how I know these things. They all do. My name is Teresa, I'm a seeress. That is all you need to know. If you follow the path up the canyon, you'll find an abandoned mine. What you need is there, though it may not be exactly what you think", she grinned. "I see...Thank you", said Kavi, unsure of her meaning. He rested there that night, taking off just before dawn the next morning.

-

It took a day and a half to reach the place the seeress had described. He stood in front of the old mine, staring. Something about it called to him, something familiar. Shaking the thought, he explored a bit, secretly hoping to fall down a shaft or be crushed by a collapsing tunnel. None of these things happened. Heading outside, a group of locals sneered at him. "Look here, fellas", said a man. "Smells like magic", said another. "Look, he's a got guild mark!", observed a woman. "How disgusting, a mage! Get out of here, you vile monster!", she yelled. Kavi grinned faintly to himself. He'd found the right place, sure enough. "What are you smiling about, magic boy?", asked the first man. "Does magic scare you?", inquired Kavi, calmly. "We're not scared of anything, least of all, you", replied the second man, shoving him briskly. "Your kind isn't welcome here. Teach this so called wizard how we welcome mages around here", sneered the woman. The rest of their group was closing in, leaving no escape. Kavi wasn't afraid. In fact, he welcomed what was coming, hoping it would be his final day. He couldn't bare the weight of it all anymore. His father, the loss of Gita, his mother, the eradication of his guild, and the soul crushing guilt of having killed another human being - it was just too much.

The ensuing beating was brutal. The locals held nothing back. They beat him up, they knocked him down. They took turns holding him while the others struck without mercy. Eventually, the woman said, "That's enough, boys. If you kill him, he won't learn anything." They all laughed and spit on him as they walked away. He thought he was out of tears, but here again, he was crying. Why hadn't they finished the job? Why did the universe see it fit for him to suffer on? He laid there for hours, unable to move. Eventually, he got to his knees, turned his face to the heavens, and release a heart wrenching scream. When he'd run out of angst to scream forth, he realized footsteps were quickly approaching. Someone skid to halt in front of him. The hooded man reached out slowly and asked, "Are you okay?". He lowered his hood with his free hand, revealing pale skins and blonde curls. He looked with concern from his amber eyes at the disheveled mage before him. He kneeled before Kavi and gently wiped the blood from his face with his cloak. "I'm guessing you're a long way from home", he said, offering a kind smile. "Who are you?", asked Kavi cautiously. "No one important around here", chuckled the stranger. "My name is Blythe Sandrunner. And you are?" Hesitating, Kavi shied his gaze and tugged his torn clothing back into place, and uttered, "Kavi...Kavi Drupada." When he turned his face up once more, a beautifully warm smile awaited him. "It's very nice to meet you", said Blythe. "I live near here. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you cleaned up?", he said, offering a hand to help him up. Slowly accepting the gesture, Kavi carefully inquired, "You live with those monsters?". Blythe's innocent smile shattered. He knew what happened. "You're a mage, aren't you?...Why didn't you fight back?"

Kavi held his tongue, but his eyes said enough. Blythe grinned faintly. "You didn't want to hurt them, did you?" Kavi began to smile a little himself. Adjusting his broken spectacles, he said, "Just because you can harm someone doesn't mean you should." Blythe smiled whole heartedly. "You're very wise." Kavi shook the growing sense of confidence from his mind. "You should just leave me here. Go home." Kavi stared, wondering why this stranger refused to move. He took note of the dagger at Blythe's side. "May I see that?", he asked. "What do you need it for?", asked Blythe, concerned. Kavi let out a short, dark laugh. "You don't get it, do you? I came out here to die." Blythe's expression grew cold, almost angry. Kavi clenched his eyes as he strode toward him, only opening them in shock to find he was being embraced. "What are you doing?", asked Kavi, rigid and unsure. "You need this", replied Blythe, holding him tight. Kavi's body began to quiver and finally collapsed as he sobbed into Blythe's scarf. Who would have thought? What were the chances? Two strangers met in the sands of a hostile area and now they shared a bond, a hug, and each other's tears.

Blythe refused to let go until Kavi had gathered himself emotionally. "Better?", he asked, a soft grin on his lips. Kavi nodded despite himself as he wiped his face. "You didn't really come out here to die, did you?", asked Blythe sadly. Avoiding those big eyes, Kavi replied, "Of course I did...I'm the last of my guild...What good is a pacifist dragon slayer?". "Probably the best kind", stated Blythe. Kavi looked at him in wonder. "The power to fight is common. The wisdom of when to do so is rare", offered Blythe kindly. Kavi couldn't explain why, but this odd fellow made him feel at ease. "You won't leave me alone, will you?", he smirked. "Not a chance", beamed Blythe. Ignoring further arguments, Blythe took Kavi home with him, avoiding the villagers. He tended his wounds and listened to his story all with that warm smile of his. He never asked about the horrible scars all over Kavi's body. Once he was satisfied with his medical work, he offered his new friend a warm meal. Three bites in, Kavi broke into tears. His spoon clattered to the floor as he covered his face. "Why are you helping me?", he asked with a breaking voice. "Why wouldn't I?", replied Blythe. Kavi stood and slammed his shaking hands onto the table and stared with mixed emotions. "I'm a mage, a dragon slayer. What would you want with me?". Blythe's face seemed to light up. "Did you say dragon slayer?". Kavi nodded, unsure where this was going. "My best friend is a dragon slayer", beamed Blythe. Kavi slumped back into his seat. He didn't understand. This area was known for hating magic.

The night passed without incident. Over the next few days, Kavi slowly began to open up. He told Blythe all about Serpent Wing. He was guilt ridden by the fact he wasn't there when his friends really needed him and by the life he'd taken. "It is hard, I know", said Blythe sullenly. Kavi looked at him with shock. Blythe grinned faintly. "No one ever expects it...I'm a bounty hunter...Sometimes, I don't have a choice when they won't come quietly", he explained. Kavi tensed visibly. "Bounty hunter?", he repeated. "It's my family's work, the only thing they taught me how to do, but I never liked it", sighed Blythe. Kavi narrowed his gaze. "The family name used to mean something a few generations back, but it doesn't get much, but angry looks now. Especially since my sister turned out the way she did...She broke out of prison a few weeks ago...I wish I knew were she went", said Blythe. Despite his injuries, Kavi surprised him by unexpectedly pinning him to the floor. "Sandrunner?", he asked, panting through his pain. "Yes", replied Blythe, calmly meeting Kavi's eyes. Kavi's expression flickered. Blythe sighed deeply. "It was her, wasn't it? The only who poisoned your guild?...Tanya was always gifted with toxins. I can't tell you how many times she tried to kill me", he uttered. Kavi's face softened. Slowly getting up, he apologized.

Blythe assured him it was all right and that he'd taken nothing personal about it. "Tried to kill you? Her own brother?", asked Kavi, resettling into his seat. Blythe nodded. "She and father both, really. Mother didn't care one way or another", replied Blythe. Kavi shuddered at the naming of Blythe's father. It brought back a lot of memories. When he glanced up, that same soft grin awaited him. "I can see it in your eyes, too", said Blythe. Kavi slowly nodded. It seemed they had a lot in common. They took turns talking about the past, getting to know one another a little better with each tale. Eventually, Blythe helped Kavi to the guest room, demanding he get some rest. He refused to take 'no' for an answer. Despite the previous incident, they grew closer over the next few weeks and Kavi held no ill will toward Blythe for his sister's deeds. That warm smile and willingness to listen did much to heal the tear in Kavi's soul caused by Tanya.

One night, Kavi finally gave Blythe the details of how he'd met Gita. Empathetic as always, Blythe shed tears for Kavi's hardships. It awoke something deep inside the dragon slayer to see such innocence share his pain. "Whatever his reason - your father was wrong. There's nothing wrong with you. You're a good person", said Blythe, wiping his cheeks. "He had his reason", uttered Kavi distantly. He was surprised to see Blythe stand and stare at him almost angrily. "What possible reason?! No one should to that to anyone! Let alone his own son!", he shouted. Kavi grinned softly. Blythe truly cared for his newest friend and though they shared some similarities in their pasts, Blythe took each of Kavi's stories personally. Kavi stared away into nothing. "He was a strict man...Religious, too...He said I was a sinner", sighed Kavi. "Sinner? At that age?!", asked Blythe. His expression shifted as he realized Kavi's face was starting to turn red. "He..didn't like what I liked...", trailed Kavi shyly. Hearing the shuffle of feet, he glanced up and almost fell out of his chair in shock at how close Blythe was. He stared at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "You are! You're actually blushing!", he stated with amusement.

Kavi stared back blankly, unsure of what to say. Blythe was insanely close, causing his cheeks to brighten further. Blythe beamed with joy at the sight and stepped back, giving him some air. "So, what exactly was it? Different taste in food? Clothes? Girls?", he inquired. Shying his gaze, Kavi muttered, "The last one." Blythe pulled his chair closer and sat in it backward, facing Kavi with his chin rested on his arms folded across the back of the chair. He smiled wide, seemingly waiting for details. "I had the same argument with my dad", he grinned coyly. "Is that right?", said Kavi, trying not to stare at that smile. Why did he have to be so damn cute? Innocent and clueless, Blythe kept pestering him. "So what about girls made him do something so terrible?", he inquired with concern. Kavi was obviously avoiding the question. "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends now, right?", beamed Blythe. Kavi sighed. He couldn't hold out much longer against the shine of that adorable face. "I...that is...", he trailed. With a deep breath, he finally blurted out, "I don't like them." Hearing no response, he slowly turned his gaze nervously back toward Blythe. His expression wasn't readable. Kavi felt sick inside, preparing to be rejected by his only friend. "Is that all?", laughed Blythe.

Kavi looked at him with confusion. Blythe tried to reign himself back in. "How can you be so smart and so dumb at the same time?", he chuckled. "I don't understand", uttered Kavi, clearly still confused. Blythe smiled kindly and said, "I'm the same." That statement floored the dragon slayer. He honestly hadn't noticed the shy glances all this time. Every time he'd helped him with his bandages or bathing, he always had that faint pink hue on his pale face, but simply hadn't registered. "I..had no idea...", said Kavi lamely. "You don't have to feel alone here", stated Blythe, saving him from his embarrassment. Shyly nodding, Kavi simply said, "Thank you."

Another week rolled by and Blythe was finally satisfied that Kavi had sufficiently healed for travel. During their time together, Blythe had told him details of his own dark past and his destructive family. He really had no reason to stay where he was, alone in a town full of hateful people. They agreed to travel together. Kavi didn't want to leave Blythe alone in that village of tyrants and Blythe didn't want Kavi being alone and falling back into his personal darkness. As they set out, Blythe said, "You know I can't do any magic, right?". Kavi nodded, a shy grin hidden on the opposite side of his face. "It doesn't matter. If you want to learn, we'll find someone to teach you. If not, you can help look after the master", he replied. "But isn't it kind of a rule? You know...You have to be a wizard to join a guild?", argued Blythe. As they spoke, Kavi insisted it would work out. "Just come to the guild", he'd said, and so Blythe did. He was glad to help recruit new members and to have a new home that actually appreciated and cared for him. Eventually, another dragon slayer, Yonaguni, happened into town. The guild master said she must be brought into the guild, so Kavi and Blythe offered her a home. Tired of seeing the world alone, she accepted with the prodding of her exceed companions. The guild made a good place to start over. It was only later that she eventually met her ailing master. Nothing could have prepared her or Blythe for who they were going to actually meet, but once they had, a new purpose dawned over both of them - Save their master's life.

Blythe and Kavi continued to grow closer as time went on, particularly during their travel back to Serpent Wing. When Yona joined the guild and turned their duo into a team, she was uncomfortable first, but adjusted quickly. That, however, didn't mean that she wouldn't use every chance she got to give them a hard time about their relationship. Ronen was unbothered by the changes and glad to have more companions to talk to. Rani grew attached to Blythe quickly, drawn by his kindness. Yona eased up once she learned that Kavi could play instruments and, surprisingly, Blythe could sing. That sealed the deal. She'd found her new home. In time, guild master Veda grew weaker. Kavi's research showed promise in a set of old ruins, but he'd need help. With Yona and Blythe both recommending Fairy Tail, Kavi convinced Veda to let them try. The letter was sent out and they followed shortly after it, leading to an entirely different adventure all together.

-

The end? Continue the tale in "Lost Echoes"!


End file.
